


Earth-199999 [BETA Vers.]

by SnapJack_CrackityBack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste idolises Tony, Canon-Compliant, Captain America: Civil War, Tony Stark speaks French, how do i even tag, im supposed to be doing an assignment right now, yes that is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapJack_CrackityBack/pseuds/SnapJack_CrackityBack
Summary: This is an unfinished prototype of a story I started writing. I want to turn it into a proper story but I'm currently busy with my final year of schooling so it won't happen for a long while. When I finish school I'll return and finish this properly, but for now I thought I'd put up the first excerpt and look for criticism. If you have anything to tell me, speak up! As long as it's in a respectful manner, I don't mind any Grammar Nazis, suggestions on how to write better or anything like that!"They're known to Parisians as Ladybug and Chat Noir, two seemingly magical individuals who protect Paris from a villain known as Papillon. The public apparently believes them to each be at least 5000 years old…"“You know FRIDAY, I don’t think that last bit is entirely true.”The Sokovia Accords have cracked the Avengers in half, with Tony Stark, James Rhodes, Natasha Romanov and Vision siding with the Accords and Steve Rogers' faction siding against them in order to protect Bucky Barnes. As both sides begin recruiting various enhanced fighters, gearing up for an epic battle, Tony takes a rather… unique approach towards the recruitment process.





	Earth-199999 [BETA Vers.]

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In Iron Man 2, Tony Stark is seen conversing in French with the prison guards shortly before meeting Ivan Vanko, so I’ll be citing this if anyone ever asks why Tony is fluent in French.
> 
> This scene takes place right after the scene from 'Captain America: Civil War', where Natasha and Tony discuss who they can recruit to aid their cause in capturing Steve, Sam and Bucky. Chronologically, Tony has already been to Queens to recruit Peter, and has since travelled to Paris to talk to his next idea.

**PARIS**

When Adrien had been told by Nathalie that he had an interview scheduled for the afternoon rather than the usual photo shoot, he had expected a small crew of make up artists, a few cameramen, the interviewer himself and maybe even a scribe. While they weren't a usual occurrence, Adrien had been invited to many interviews for various magazines before, and thus had already developed a distaste for them.

However, what he did not expect when he walked into the most expensive suite that  _ Le Grand Paris  _ offered was an American billionaire sitting on a couch sipping coffee and typing away on a holographic keyboard projected from a HoloTable, which was rolled out onto the coffee table.

Least expected of all, that billionaire was Tony Stark, sporting a nasty looking black eye and even a few cuts.

Said man visibly perked up when Adrien and the Gorilla entered the room, setting his coffee aside onto the table and standing up.

“Ah, Monsieur Agreste! Thanks for coming. Um, is it necessary to have Donkey Kong here? I'd rather that the details of this interview don't get out.” 

Gorilla frowned and didn't move, rather set on not leaving.

“Look DK, if you're worried about the kids protection, I have a rather nice suit in the back of the car. If one of those akumas comes in and breaks some things, you can be rest assured he's safe with me.”

Gorilla’s frown didn't lessen, but he did nod and leave the room. Once the door closed, Tony immediately walked over and locked the door. This didn't go past Adrien.

“Um, Mr Stark…”

“Adrien, right? You want a coffee? I can have one made for you-”

“No thanks.” Adrien answered, getting more nervous by the second. This was Tony Stark! This was the engineering genius who defended Monaco, fought an alien army, fought a  _ robot  _ army, this was the guy who Adrien looked up to!

Tony stopped talking and glanced at Adrien.

“Ok, so caffeine isn't an effective bribe for this kid. Noted.” Tony began walking back to the couch. Adrien followed, only sitting down after Tony did. He sat uncomfortably as Tony sipped on his coffee.

“Um, Mr. Stark, what do you want to talk about that's so confidential?” Adrien inquired. Tony finished his sip and turned to the model.

“How do you do it?” Tony asked, watching Adrien’s confused expression.

“Um, I’m sorry?”

‘How do you do it? You have a unbearably commanding father who watches over you with a strict curfew, barely allows you to go to school  and fills your schedule up to the brink so that you don’t even have time to  _ think  _ about sneaking out. Nothing gets past him, except  _ you _ .” The Avenger continued, emphasising the last word by pointing at Adrien. Adrien’s heart begun speeding up rapidly. 

“I’m… Not sure what you’re talking about Mr. Stark.” Adrien said as professionally as possible, channeling his inner model in order to retain a calm exterior. 

_ “He knows he knows he knows he knows he knows he knows…” _

Tony stood up and started messing with something on his phone. The phone’s projector booted up, showing the front page of the  _ Ladyblog _ , which was adorned with photos of an akuma battle that had occurred two days ago. Adrien could see Alya’s photos of the akuma, some great action shots of Ladybug swinging on her yo-yo and one photo of Chat Noir, taken at a moment he was quipping. Tony selected the last photo and zoomed in on the black cat, before flipping his phone and showing Adrien.

“You’ve got a great theme going on here. Cat ears, belt tail… Latex suit might be a bit much but I assume it would’ve been hard to find anything else that fit your needs without custom ordering right?” the billionaire asked. Adrien just stared in shock.

_ “Say something.” _

_ “What do I say? He clearly knows I’m Chat Noir!” _

_ “I don’t know, just say something!” _

“Um, the latex suit wasn’t my fault.”

_ “NOT THAT!” _

Tony’s eyebrows shot up.

“Wow, you’re being much more open than Peter was. He was denying it right up until I found his costume.” he said as he put away his phone. Adrien just groaned and ran his hands through his hair. His secret had gotten out! How could he be so careless?!

What would Ladybug say?

“Relax kid. I can see you’re having a meltdown but just hear me out. Your secret double-life is safe with me.” Tony reassured Adrien, moving over and resting his hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “I’ll just let this sink in first.”

“How did you find out?” Adrien asked, not yet making eye contact with the genius on his left. Tony chuckled and pulled out his phone.

“You weren't careful enough. Those few battles where the akuma trapped people inside of a building with an impenetrable coating, and yet both you and Ladybug managed to get in? Horrificator, Kung Food…” Stark giggled a bit at the name. “I just needed to cross reference who exactly was on the premises during both of those attacks, and lo and behold, both you and your lady were at the scene of the crime.” he explained. Adrien sat next to him, contemplating where he could've improved her cover story. Could he have lied and said his baton could break the exterior? Claim he had teleportation abilities? Say that-

Wait, did he say both he  _ and  _ Ladybug were there?

“... It’s quite extraordinary really. Do you two help each other escape class? Make up excuses together, cover each other’s backs?” he inquired. Adrien shook his head.

“Actually, we… We don’t know each others identities.” he stated. Tony replied with a deadpan look, that slowly evolved into amusement before he burst out laughing. 

“What's so funny?” Adrien cautiously inquired. Tony’s laughing died down and he glanced over at Adrien.

“You don’t want to know who she is yet don’t you?” Tony said, still softly giggling with a smile on his face. The young teen nodded.

“Then I’ll tell you when you’re older”. 

“Thanks Mr. Stark.” Adrien replied. “I owe you.” Tony smiled.

“I’m glad you said that, because I need a favour.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished prototype of a story I started writing. I really want to turn it into a proper story but I'm currently busy with my final year of schooling so it won't happen for a long while. When I finish school I'll return and finish this properly, but for now I thought I'd put up the first excerpt and look for criticism. If you have anything to tell me, speak up! As long as it's in a respectful manner, I don't mind any Grammar Nazis, suggestions on how to write better or anything like that!


End file.
